Misery
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: SEQUEL TO BROKEN. Bella and Edward are finally together but what happens when they receive a phone call saying to come back to Forks? Can they outrun James and make it home in time?
1. Story of Us

**Sorry that I had to replace this chapter. I realized that Bella and Rosalie made up in Broken so it doesn't make sense that she was being a bitch about Edward chasing after Bella when she had encouraged it. I hope this chapter makes more sense :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,<em>  
><em> How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<em>  
><em> People would say they're the lucky ones.<em>  
><em> I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<em>  
><em> Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,<em>  
><em> 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

_Oh a simple complication,_  
><em> Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<em>  
><em> Too many things that I wish you knew,<em>  
><em> So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

_ ~ The Story of Us by Taylor Swift_

**Chapter One**

**Story of Us**

**EPOV**

I sat up in the bed and glanced over at Bella. Some point after our confessions, she had managed to fall asleep. It seemed like all of the worry – all of the stress – disappeared and I couldn't help but wonder if she ever really slept in the last eight years. A week ago, I didn't know I had a child. I didn't think I would ever see Bella again or that my feelings could last as long they did. I didn't think I could even forgive her for keeping such a huge secret from everyone until Alice had talked to me. Now here I was, in Chicago, a place I haven't visited since the death of my parents, and I was with the love of my life, willing to put my own life on the life just so we had a chance at a future with our little girl.

My shaking hands ran through my hair, tugging a little. Deep down, I knew I held a little bit of resentment towards Bella. I had loved her – still loved her – and I had missed out on seven years of my daughter's life. I missed coming home and seeing a pregnant Bella. Never will I get to see Nessie's first steps, her first words, or the first time she had baby food. All of those milestones I had missed. My blood boiled just thinking about it but could I put full blame on Bella? Of course not. Something deep down inside of me told me that at some point, Bella had wanted to come clean.

If it wasn't for that fucking bastard I would have known about Renesmee. I would have married Bella and made an honest woman out of her. I would have had the opportunity to watch her stomach swell as she carried my child inside of her.

Clenching and unclenching my fists, I realized that I had been robbed of all of that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2008<strong>_

_When he arrived home after soccer practice, Alice, Rosalie and his mother were running frantically around the house, putting the finishing touches on all of the birthday decorations for Bella's party. Never in his life have has he witnessed Rosalie and his mother moving so fast. Alice, however, did not surprise him. For the three months, Alice had planned this party for Bella. _

_That had been nearly two hours ago. Bella and Edward had been dating for a little over two months now but people always teased them, saying that they have been dating since Bella first moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. They always denied it. Bella usually blushed while he made some cheesy joke about her appearance. _

_Then it happened. The summer she came home from visiting her Grandma Dwyer, things changed for him. No longer was Bella Swan wearing braces. There was no more frizzy hair. Thirteen-year-old Bella was a knockout. He couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore. People knew how he felt about Bella just by looking at him. _

_Still, he hid his feelings from Bella for another five years. Tonight, he would change all that. When Alice had approached him, telling him where he could find Bella, his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful in her emerald green dress. _

_Their friends saw him approach before she did. When they whispered to her, she glanced at him, smiling brightly. _

_It was now or never._

_He walked her away from the party, holding her hand tightly in his. Those three words made him want to vomit. How could something so real be so damn difficult? He remembered thinking. They walked to their special place, a meadow, not to far from the house but far enough that they could have some privacy. They sat there in complete silence before he blurted out those three words._

"_I love you, you know."_

_His words had taken her by complete shock. As she stared at him, with wide eyes – like a doe caught in the headlights – he was beginning to rethink his confession. What if she didn't love him too? _

"_You do?" she whispered, still in complete shock._

"_Very much."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>I sighed at the memory. The very first time I had told Bella I loved her was simply magical. I had wanted it to be a birthday that she would never forget. When Alice found out, she was giddy with excitement, as if Jasper had just declared his love for her instead of her twin brother telling her childhood friend that he loved her. After my declaration, Alice immediately began planning a wedding, even if it was more than five years into the future. It didn't matter to Alice. To her, Bella and I were soul mates.<p>

We simply belonged together.

I glanced back over at Bella and smiled. She hugged the pillow tightly to her body and let a sigh of contentment. Without any hesitation, I ran a hand through her tangled brown locks. Alice was right, even then. No matter what would happen to us, I belonged with Bella. My life was nothing without her. It never would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 2009<strong>_

"_After college, I plan on coming and getting you. Then, I'm going to make you into an honest woman, Isabella Swan."_

"_Why, Mr. Cullen. Are you saying that you intend on marrying little ol' me?"_

_He had laughed at Bella's teasing but he could tell that she was overjoyed. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. They were each other's world and all he remembered was nodding. _

"_Five years is an awfully long time to wait for someone, Edward." _

"_I'd wait forever for you, Bella."_

* * *

><p>As a seventeen year old, I had known what I had wanted. Even at thirteen, I knew. Bella Swan, best friend to my sister, was the love of my life. Things had been so great in high school that I had a hard time wrapping my head around the reasons to why she felt like she couldn't confide in me.<p>

Feeling that familiar burning sensation at the back of my eyes, I slowly got up from the bed and left the room. If I broke down, I didn't need it waking up Bella. She didn't need to know the severity of her actions though I was sure she had some idea.

Who was I kidding? Bella already knew the severity of the whole damn situation. I just didn't want her to know that a small part of me still blamed her for it.

I walked out in the living room of Riley's apartment, surprised to find the place completely empty except for Bella and me. Taking a seat on the couch, I placed my elbows on my thighs and clasped my hands in between my legs, bringing my head down to rest on them. There was a lot I didn't understand. I knew Bella's story, thanks to Alice but for me to fully understand, I needed to hear about James' abuse from Bella. Maybe even get Nessie's side of it. How had this affected my seven year old daughter? Would she need therapy? She seemed to be pretty well adjusted for someone who has witnessed her mother's beatings. Bella had been beaten down and broken. James was the reason why Bella didn't leave when the abuse started. When Bella finally decided to leave, James had almost killed her. Who could I thank for protecting my daughter through all of this? Riley? Jacob? Charlie? All three of them?

Nessie's safety shouldn't have to be their priority. Of course I knew it would be. All three of those men loved my girl. Just like all three of them loved Bella. If this shit storm wouldn't have happened, making sure that Nessie was safe would have fallen on me. As her father, it was my duty to protect her and Bella from harm. Well, now I would just have to make it my top priority to ensure their safety. I was in their lives now and there was no way in hell that I was leaving again. Where ever Bella was, I would follow whether that meant Chicago, Forks or Timbuktu. My life was entwined with Bella and Nessie now.

No man, no creature, would ever change that.

* * *

><p><em>Forks<em>

**RPOV **

Alice and I sat huddled in the waiting room of the hospital, eager to hear news from Angela. Jacob had woken up over twenty-four hours ago but we felt that we had to give him a bit of time with his family and doctors. Who knew what was going to happen?

"God I hope he's okay," Alice mumbled to herself. I glanced over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. Sweet little Alice. How was I ever going to forgive myself for being such a bitch to Bella and Alice? I had yelled at Alice, yelled at my in-laws, because I was pissed at what Bella had kept from our family but after Bella's story came to light, I understood. When you're in an abusive relationship, you don't think straight. Staying with James made Bella think that she was protecting her child. She obviously knew what he was capable of. To her, it was the right choice.

Royce King had practically destroyed me like James had obviously destroyed the pureness that was known as Bella Swan. We had been placed in very similar situations but unlike Bella, I always fought back. It didn't matter if Royce would hit me harder. Everyone finally had enough of the abuse when he put me in the hospital.

"Everything will be okay," I told Alice, hugging her to me. "Nothing will tear this group apart every again. Edward will bring Bella back to us and Jake will kick this things ass."

It was then that Angela emerged from a set of doors. Her eyes were red and it was obvious that she had been crying. I nudged Alice and gestured to Angela. Together, we stood and rushed over to our brown-haired friend.

"What's going on?" I asked her before taking her into my arms and hugged her.

"The doctors aren't as optimistic as they once were."

I pulled away and looked down at Angela, tilting my head like a confused puppy. Of course I was confused. When Jacob told me about his cancer, he didn't seem too concerned. His chance of survival was almost ninety percent. What had changed since then?

"Angie?"

"It's 50/50, you guys. They said his most recent episode probably affected his immune system somehow and that if they up his chemo, he could beat this but that he'll be really sick and he'll lose his hair. I can't go back in there.. He's a mess. I'm a mess. You know how much Jake loves his hair."

I let out a weak laugh, knowing how true Angela's statement was. Jacob Black was like Jesse Kasoupolis on steroids. They were both obsessed with their looks, especially their hair, but loved their family unconditionally.

"We'll get through this, honey," Alice told Angie.

I smiled down at the little pipsqueak. At the time, I didn't think she had heard what I had said but when she spoke to Angela, I knew she had and I knew that we were both right. No matter what happen, we would get through this.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!<strong>

_"Al? Are you drunk?"_


	2. Friends

**Here's chapter 2 to Misery :D FYI – 90's music (BBMak, Hanson, Spice Girls, etc) is VERY inspiring. Back Here by BBMak actually got me into gear with writing. I have an outlined planned out up until Chapter 7 so if I can keep writing, I should be able to update this story weekly UNLESS I don't get enough reviews. I want at least 5 per chapter. **

_Best friend, never gonna let you down  
>Best friend, always gonna be around<br>You know, whatever life puts you through  
>I'll be there for you<br>We all need a best friend, to understand  
>A best friend, to take your hand<br>You know, whatever life puts you through  
>I'll be there for you <em>

_~ Best Friend by S Club 7_

**Chapter Two**

**Friends**

_Chicago_

**BPOV**

Being in the kitchen was where I belonged. Nicole and I met at my restaurant every night, either with Edward or with Riley. They had wanted me to let Nicole take charge this weekend but they knew how much I needed this. Rousseau was the biggest critic out there. Ever since I had opened my restaurant, I have waited for this moment and I wasn't going to fucking miss it. After this weekend, I would remain at Mason.

Planning for Rousseau appeared to be easy. The only thing that ended up being difficult was Edward. He seemed a bit distant and I couldn't read him. Ever since Alice had called late last night, he was just off and he refused to talk to me about it. How could I be in a relationship with someone who couldn't be honest with me? I loved Edward; there was no doubt about that but if he couldn't confide in me then we wouldn't work out. There was only one thing that needed to be done.

We had to talk.

**EPOV**

I did whatever I could to avoid Bella after last night's phone call. With the help of Riley and the Quileute boys, we moved Bella into Masen, taking turns to stay with her while we fetched her belongings from her hold apartment. Usually Riley ended up staying with her. We ended up agreeing that it was best since James knew him. They had been partners after all and James knew that Riley was Bella's one connection to Forks. He didn't know my face or anyone else's. Luckily for us, no one had followed us home. Besides, Masen had all these back roads leading to it. We never used the same one twice.

Bella glanced at me and I gave her a half-hearted smile. When she glared, I knew that she knew something was going on with me. But how could I tell her? How I could tell the woman I loved that her solid rock was losing the battle? It would break her heart. She would run back to Forks – most likely without me knowing – and then what? Everyone in Forks would be in serious danger. James had connections, serious connections, from what Riley had told me. It didn't matter if he was locked up in a federal prison or not. He would find a way to get to Bella.

Last night changed my view on things. Whether I liked it or not, Bella would end up running back to Forks when she found out. Thank God Alice had called me instead of Bella. I was more relieved that Bella didn't answer my phone like she used to do. When Alice said those words, my heart fell into my stomach.

"_What, Alice?"_

_Alice sighed, followed by loud coughing and hiccuping. She had either been crying or she was drunk off her ass. Maybe even both. _

"_Al? Are you drunk?"_

"_Oh, Edward!" Shit. "We just got back from the hospital to see Jake." Alice was an emotional drunk. Instead of being more obnoxious than she already was, she would either be your best friend, telling you she loved you and shit, or she would be all over you, bawling her eyes out. It didn't matter if it was about our dog who had died fifteen years ago or about Friends being canceled. She would cry over everything. "It's not looking good."_

"_What's going on Alice?" _

"_The doctor's say he has a 50/50 chance these days."_

"_Fuck," I groaned, running a hand down my face. "What are they going to do?"_

"_Up his chemo. I guess this recent episode damaged his immune system somehow. You know I'm not a doctor." There was a pause and I silently begged my sister not to say what she was thinking. "Bella needs to come home, Edward." She sniffled. "Jake's asking for her. He can't understand why she won't answer her cell phone or her home phone."_

"_You didn't fucking tell him?"_

"_Of course we didn't tell him! He doesn't need to have a stroke too."_

"_Give me a few days okay?" More sniffling from Alice's end. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as I thought. "Let me figure out how to spring this on Bella. You know she'll want to come home."_

"_Maybe that's for the best."_

Drunk or not, I knew that Alice meant well.

"Damn it!" I shouted in frustrated. A loud crash caused me to jump and turn around. Bella stood in the door way, a box labeled 'dishes' was on the floor. "Sorry." Bella nodded and picked up the box. She looked like she was about to walk away and for a minute, I thought I wouldn't have to explain myself.

God didn't like me very much today.

Bella set the box down on the nearby staircase before turning back around and facing me. Her eyes were narrowed slits. Fuck, she was pissed off. Pissed off Bella was always hot. It made for great makeup sex. I moved from foot to foot in an attempt to readjust myself. _Come on, Edward. You aren't __that eighteen year old boy anymore. Grow a pair. _Oh I was growing all right. Fuck!

"You need to tell me what's going on, Edward," Bella spat. She bit her lip, a sign when she was nervous. "I know it's hypocritical of me to say this but if we're going to start something, we have to work on the trust that we had. The trust that I destroyed."

"Bella –"

"I'm sick of lying, Edward. I have been doing it for eight years! I'm _still_ doing it."

There was no way that I could tell her. She would be angry with me for what I was about to do but how could I get her to let this drop? Right now wasn't the right time to tell her.

"I promise I'll tell you, alright?" She nodded. "But not right now. Give it a few days okay? Get used to Masen first and then we'll talk."

"How long do you plan on putting this off, Edward?"

"Two... maybe three days." The glaring returned. "I promise that it's more for your benefit then it is for mine. I love you, Bella. Things will work out. I'm not losing you again."

**BPOV**

Why were the Cullen men so fucking difficult?

All he had to do was come out and say what was on his mind. He wasn't taking my freedom away from me. The least he could do was tell me what bugged him. A buzz went off in my pocket, causing Edward jumped. Confused, I glanced at Edward. The look on his face caused me to allow my hair to shield me from his gaze. The last time he got that look was at our graduation party.

Shit.

His lust-filled gaze caused me to squirm, almost dropping my phone. I glanced down at my phone and squealed when I saw it was a call from Alice.

"Ali?"

"You busy?" her voice came from the other end. Arching my eyebrow, I looked back over at Edward. Thank God that look wasn't on his face anymore. I didn't know if I could control myself much longer.

"No. Why?"

"Go outside."

Click.

What. The. Fuck.

"Your sister is nuts," I said, throwing my phone onto the stairs. "She called me and told me to go outside. Seriously? What the fuck?" Edward pulled away the curtains and looked outside. I watched as a smile danced at those beautiful, pink lips. Oh how that mouth could do marvelous things.

Snap out of it, Bella!

I got Edward staring at me with a knowing grin. Blushing, I allowed my hair to fall around my face to block me from his view. He knew what he was doing. Fucking bastard.

"I think you should listen to Alice, Bella."

"Wha- what?"

"Just do it."

"Every single one of you Cullens are nuts." I threw open the door roughly, still looking at Edward. "You guys need to..." Still smiling, Edward turned my head to look out the door and I couldn't believe my fucking eyes.

Standing in the turn around drive way was my family. Renesmee ran at me and threw herself in my arms, after tripping on the top step that led to the door. I bent down and hugged the life out of that little girl. My baby was here, in my arms, and holy crow, she was so beautiful. I hadn't been gone long but a few days without my smiling Nessie was torture.

Her red curls had been tamed and was pulled back with beautiful hair combs. Her normally untidy clothes were actually clean. She wore a pretty blue dress with white tights and white peep toe shoes, with a slight heal.

What a little lady.

I beamed at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my Nessie?"

"Do you like it?" she asked. "Nana Esme - she told me to call her Nana – how cool is that?" I laughed at how enthusiastic she was. "Nana Esme and Aunt Alice took me shopping just so we could come see you. We're staying all weekend just to be at the restaurant on your big night, Mama!" I hugged Renesmee tightly to my chest and just inhaled her scent.

God how I missed her.

"Oh!" Nessie roughly pulled away from my chest and reached into a small purse that I hadn't realized she had been holding. What a little lady. "This is from Jacob and Angela. They wanted to be here but he's still in the hospital." I cast a look at Edward. He stood behind me, stiff as a statue. Something was definitely up. "Here." A long box had been shoved into my hands. Renesmee stood in front of me and she was still smiling. I noticed that she had lost her loose tooth and I made a note to talk to her about it later before turning my attention to the box in my hand.

My fingers ran over the black velvet. How could they have afforded this with all of those medical bills? With shaky fingers, I opened open the box and gasped at the beautiful bracelet inside. White gold with sapphires. A piece of paper slid out of the box as I fingered the bracelet.

_Bella _was written in Jacob's hand writing. Still trembling, I slowly unfolded the piece of paper with one hand.

_Bella,_

_Good luck this weekend. Sorry we can't be there but remember that we love you. _

_Love_

_Jake, Angie and William_

"I'm hungry!" Emmett shouted from deep within the large crowd. "You going to feed us or what?"

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed.

"Well I was told that if I came, I got free food. I'm cashing in!"

I laughed and stood, taking Nessie's hand in mine.

"Everyone, come on in," I ordered. "There's plenty of room."

As I watched everyone file into Masen one by one, offering greetings and hugging me, I suddenly didn't care how big of a cluster fuck my life was right now. Even if it was for the weekend, I was just glad to have my family here with me. Nessie went in with Charlie and I held Edward back.

"What?" A crooked grin spread across his face like a wild fire.

"Did you know about this?"

"Well..." he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Carlisle may have mentioned it before I flew out here but I'm pretty sure Alice planned the whole thing." We heard yelling from inside, causing us to laugh. Emmett was getting put in his place. "I think we better get back in there. No one promises Emmett free food without paying up."

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

I pressed my lips to his before hugging him. "I love you."

"I know."

Then he just walked inside, whistling a little tune. He didn't even bother returning those words, just fucking walked away and whistled.

What a asshole but God how I loved that man.

**Stay tuned for next chapter...**

_I couldn't stand to look at him. This was supposed to be the best night of my life and he single handedly destroyed it._


	3. Freak Out

_I'm so sick of it_

_You're attention deficit _

_Never listen (You never listen)_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen (You never listen)_

_I scream your name_

_It always … the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_~ Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice_

**Chapter Three**

**Freak Out  
><strong>

The night my family and friends showed up, literally on my door step, had to have been in my top ten favorite memories. I cooked them dinner, making Emmett's favorite. Lasagna with salad, bread sticks and a chocolate cake for dessert. He had told me that I knew the way to a man's heart... through his stomach which caused all of us to laugh. Edward and Nessie got in some bonding time, going downstairs to play air hockey with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie. The women stayed upstairs, cleaning up after dinner while drinking coffee.

The last time I participated in some girl talk was when I was a senior in high school. Get togethers like this had happened frequently and guilt immediately consumed me. I had been a fool for keeping Nessie from this family. They had always been there for me and I had basically told them fuck you when I stopped contacting them. I hung my head low, letting my soapy hands rest on the edges of the sink. Every time I had wanted to tell them... tell Edward... he had convinced me not to. After Nessie was born, I knew that I couldn't do this without Edward and because of that, I spent six years being beaten by that fucktard.

And here Charlie always said I was great at reading people. Ha!

"Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder to find a very worried Rosalie staring at me. I still had trouble wrapping my head around the idea that everyone was here, especially a pregnant Rosalie. And they would be until Sunday evening.

"Are you okay?" she asked, moving closer to place a hand on my shoulder. "No problems from James?"

A unladylike snort escaped Sue's mouth and I smiled when I looked at her. She had been my mother since I was seventeen years old and without her, I would have been lost when raising Renesmee. Sue had been my best friend, always in my corner. It was one reason why Charlie had been so attracted to her and the rest was probably because she could drink and swear like a sailor. I loved her because she was there for me when my own mother couldn't be.

"I'll just say this," Sue said before I could respond to Rosalie's question. "James better pray that he never runs into Ol' Sue. I swear to God if that fucker shows his face tomorrow, I'll tear him a new asshole. You don't mess with this Mama Bear." Sue had always been protective of me, from the moment I showed up on the Quileute reservation with Charlie when I was five years old.

I laughed at Sue's little rant and she just beamed at me. "How's Leah doing?" I asked Sue in an attempt to get the attention off of me. I wasn't comfortable talking about James. The people I loved and cared about were here. Today was supposed to be a happy one. "Seth seems to like it here in Chicago. I'm sure he's around the city causing trouble with Embry and Paul. Probably bugging Riley on his day off."

Sue beamed, knowing that her youngest child was doing okay. She always worried about her son. Not so much about Leah. Sue was always proud that Leah was capable of protecting herself. She worried more over Seth since he was her baby and had been born early.

"Leah's doing great!" Sue exclaimed. "She's living in Florida right now with her boyfriend. They met through work. Oh, Bella. You would just love Chris. He's a lot like Edward. And guess what?" Sue was beginning to remind me of Alice, about to bubble over with excitement. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

I laughed and hugged Sue tightly as everyone offered their congratulations. "How long has she been with this guy, Sue? She hasn't been home for what? Three years?"

"They've been dating for two and Chris actually called asking Charlie for permission to marry Leah. He knows that Leah's father isn't with us anymore so he felt like he had to ask her stepfather. She's due around Christmas but they both asked for transfers and are planning on moving back to Forks! I'm so excited and you know how close Leah was with Jacob. She wants to be there for Jacob and Angela. She'll be going on maternity leave soon so she plans on being a babysitter for those two."

"If Leah wants to move to Forks to raise her family, that's great, but I really don't think she needs to be there. He's going to be fine, Sue."

The room was strangely quiet. Alice and Rosalie kept glancing at each other, like they knew something was going on that I didn't. I placed my mug of coffee on the counter next to me and crossed my arms. I would get to the bottom of this. Jacob had been my best friend throughout everything. How dare they keep anything from me.

"Oh, Bella," Sue said. She reached out to place a hand on my arm in an attempt to comfort me but I quickly pulled away. I didn't need touched right now. I just wanted some freaking answers. How hard was that? "I..." Sue glanced at Esme before looking at Alice and Rosalie. "No one... no one told you? Jacob... Bella..." A sigh escaped her lips. I could see the battle going on within her. She had assumed that I knew what was going on and now she was having a hell of time telling me what was going on. "His chances of survival... they're down from ninety percent. He only has a fifty percent chance, honey."

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and before I could even register Sue's words, I found myself on the floor of the kitchen. My knees had buckled. Everyone kept asking if I was okay but I couldn't answer. I shouldn't have left Forks. Jacob needed me and I had abandoned him. Again.

Why couldn't we catch a break already? Haven't our group been through enough?

"I... I... no," I stammered. "No. Jacob has to be okay. He can't die, Sue. He can't leave me." A sob broke through my chest and a pair of warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to them. I glanced up with blurry vision to see Edward. He whispered soothing words to me while running a hand through my brown hair.

"You should have told her, Edward," Alice snapped. "This kind of reaction could have been prevented."

Wait. What? Edward knew?

Blood boiling, I pulled out of Edward's arms, glaring at him. How dare he hide this from me! I stood up and turned away from him. If I looked at him, looked into his green orbs, I would feel guilty. He looked remorseful for keeping something so huge from me. Today was supposed to be a good day. This whole weekend should have been the best but he had ruined it.

_They all knew... Everyone but you knew. They made a fool out of you._

"Don't put all the blame on Edward, Mary Alice," I hissed. I approached Alice, towering over her. I was seething. If Edward didn't want to tell me, she should have called. She could have called. "As soon as he said he wasn't going to mention it, you should have called me but you didn't. You left it up to Edward to say anything to me!"

"Bella, darlin', calm down," Jasper urged. "Alice just thought -"

"No! Alice _didn't _think. Neither did Edward. Like always they just assumed they knew what was best for me. When are you two going to realize that I'm a big girl?"

"Bella, that's enough," Charlie ordered. "They both knew how big this weekend was going to be for you. Just calm down."

Ignoring Charlie, I turned my gaze back on Edward. I swore I saw him cower away from me when I glared at him but I didn't care. I loved him and he had kept something like this from me.

_Like you kept his child from him?_

This is different.

_How so? Important people were involved._

Shut up, voice!

"Edward. Den. _Now_."

I slammed the door of the den as soon as Edward had made his way through. He jumped but I didn't care. We were trying to get past all of the lies and deceit. We had come to the lying because of my own huge secret. I was partly to blame in this mess but everyone, especially Edward, knew how I felt about Jacob. They were keeping a secret about a dying man!

"Why?" I spit out. My arms wrapped around my torso. Edward didn't need to see how much this secret was affecting me. He needed to know I was furious. Edward's gaze didn't leave mine even when I went to sit on the old oak desk. I wanted to cave. I wanted to take Edward into my shaking arms and tell him that I was madly in love with him.

I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

Edward remained quiet, just staring at me. It was becoming unnerving. Why couldn't he just answer me?

"What?" I snapped. "Go on. You may speak."

a shaking hand made its way through Edward's untamable hair. He cast his eyes downward before looking back up at me.

"Bella, I know I should have told you as soon as Alice called," Edward's voice shook at he spoke. "But if I had told you..."

"What, Edward?" My teeth ground together. I knew the question that he would ask and I knew my answer.

"If I told you about Jacob, would you have stayed here in Chicago?"

"No."

"You were looking forward to this critic, Bella," Edward said. "I was going to tell you afterwards."

"You don't get it do you? I love my restaurant but Jacob, Nessie... you... you all come first. It's why I have Nicole, Edward! She could have gotten us that five star rating. Jacob needs his friends. He's dying and you're keeping him from them!"

"Bella-"

"Stop, Edward! Just stop!" I yelled, slamming a hand down on the desk. "i know I kept Nessie from you..."

A low hiss escaped from Edward. I chose to ignore it. I couldn't back down. I was sick and tired of being ignored. Tired of people always protecting fragile Bella Swan.

"Is this punishment?"

"No, Bella. I would never -"

"Jacob's dying, Edward. What if he died tomorrow? I wouldn't have known."

Edwards hands pulled at his hair when he turned to look away from me. "And what about Renesmee?" Edward shouted.

So there it was.

"Would you have told me if she was in Jacob's place?"

"In a heartbeat. I made a horrible mistake, Edward, but I'm trying to fix things now. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation I was in. I wanted to kill myself every day that I was with James. Our beautiful, brave, little girl is what kept me alive. Day after day I was told that no one would want me, especially you, because James had touched me. You can only hear it so much before you start to fucking believe it!"

**EPOV**

We all knew that Bella had been through hell and back. When I had found out about the critic coming to Forbidden, I knew that I couldn't let Bella pass this opportunity up. Owning a well known restaurant had always been Bella's dream. She couldn't pass up this chance. Jacob would have kicked my ass if Bella didn't go through with this.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair again. "Bella, Jacob wants you to go through this just as much as I do."

"For crying out loud, Edward!" Bella shouted. Now it was her turn to thrust her fingers into her hair. "Will you listen to yourself? Quit making these decisions for me! You know who made decisions for me?" I gulped. _Please don't say it. _"James but he did it to control me! You have always thought you knew what was best for me. All of you did and just because I was clumsy! Well news flash, Cullen. You don't know what's best. Only I do."

My heart constricted and it felt like it had just fell into my stomach. We had always been overprotective of one another. Bella had even thought it was cute.

_Yeah. Back when you were two love struck teenagers._

Hmph.

"Look, Bella," I said, trying to choose my words carefully. Bella was already furious with me. No need to make it worse than it already was. "We've grown up over the last eight years and you may think that we just love the idea of being together but no matter what you think or what you say, just know that I am so madly in love with you. I protect you because of that love for you. Let me over protective until this whole thing with James goes away okay? Once James is take care of, I'll chill out. Hell, just get through tomorrow night and then we can sit down to talk about going back to Forks. I want you to be safe, baby, but I want you to be happy too and it's clear to me that you aren't. You miss Nessie. You want to be there for Jake. You miss everyone and everything that is Forks. Please just agree to those two things and I'll keep every single promise I ever made to you."

"Surely you don't remember what you promised, Edward. Those were made years ago.

I smirked. If only she knew just how much I remembered. It was definitely more than she thought.

"I promised to love you forever and to wait for you," I told Bella, smiling at her. "I promised to give you that cozy little house with the picket fence and brick side walk. I promised to give you a boy and a girl and that we would keep trying – even if it meant reproducing – until you got your little Bella and little Edward. We would have a dog that would grow as our children grew." By this time Bella's mouth had formed into an 'o' shape, shocked by my memory. I moved closer to her and when she hadn't moved, I wrapped my arms around her. "You have your restaurant and I would have my own practice so I couldn't spend time with you and our beautiful children. Don't you get it, Bella? I remember everything from them. Our dates, our kisses, losing our virginity and every single fucking promise I ever made to you. It'll take us some time for those promises to be kept but we're getting there." I received a tearful smile from Bella and before I could say anymore – before I could even blink, really – the soft red lips of Bella Swan crashed into mine.


	4. The Call

__**I'm trying to come up with a schedule to regularly update but right now it doesn't look like that will be happening until mid December when I'm finished with this semester. I'm looking towards either every Friday or every two weeks on a Friday. It depends on how fast I can push out chapters for my many stories. **

**I'd also like to ask which story you would like to see updated within the next 2 weeks. I do have outlines written out but it's hard to just go in the order of the outlines. I'm also working on ideas for the new and approved Right Here. :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder<em>  
><em>Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under<em>  
><em>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered<em>  
><em>So if you must falter be wise<em>  
><em>Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light<em>  
><em>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<em>  
><em>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like<em>  
><em>Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia<em>

_ ~ Disturbia by Rhianna_

**Chapter Four**

**The Call  
><strong>

**APOV**

I glanced down at my cell phone and growled in irritation.

What. The. Hell?

All afternoon I have been receiving calls from some unknown number. Each time I answered no one said anything but I could tell someone was there. They weren't exactly quiet breathers. With an aggravated sigh, I hit talk and put the phone up to my ear.

"What now, asshole?" I hissed into the phone.

"You better watch that bitch friend of yours," a deep voice hissed into the phone. "I'm going to fucking kill that whore."

My eyes widened and I could feel my pulse quicken as I began to shake. I definitely wasn't expecting anyone to respond.

"I'm hanging up now," I stammered out. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"If you hang up this damn phone, I'm –"

I didn't listen to anything else that man had to say. It had to be James. Who else could it be? Didn't he know that those phone calls were monitored? Tears welled up in my eyes just as Jasper approached me.

"Al? You alright?"

No words could form. All I wanted to do was curl up in a fetal position and cry. James' phone call had truly scared the hell out of me. Instead of falling into the floor like I wanted, I threw myself into Jasper's arms and cried.

**RPOV**

Masen house was extremely busy as people ran around trying to get ready to go to Bella's restaurant. _I_ was ordered by my husband, _and _my mother-in-law, even _Renesmee_ had told me to sit my butt down on the large sofa. For a seven year old she sure was bossy.

She fit in just fine.

I was to have the twins in a month and a half. When asked if I could travel to see Bella, my doctor had advised against it. Of course I didn't listen. There was no way in hell that I would miss Bella's big night and if I did go into labor there were plenty of doctors around. This had made Emmett a complete basket case. He couldn't understand why I wasn't following doctor's orders by staying on bed rest. I rolled my eyes and simply told him that I would sit around as much as I could in Chicago. At least I was out of Forks.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my hand and I cast a glance down at it.

Unknown caller.

Usually I ignored restricted calls or phone numbers I didn't know but today I was particularly moody and since I couldn't go off on anyone here, I figured I might as well go off on an unsuspecting telemarketer. I flipped my phone open and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You better keep those bitches of yours in line," some man hissed on the other end of the phone. I raised my eyebrow to no one in particular and placed a hand over my swollen stomach. Apparently I had reason to go off on someone now.

"Who is this?"

"Oh I think you know. You tell Bella that I'm watching her every move."

James. I should have known. God. If he was calling from jail then he was more stupid then I fucking thought.

"Listen here, asshole," I snarled into the phone. "How would you feel about having my fucking stiletto shoved up that ass of yours? No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

I could hear James' sinister laugh coming from the other end. This just caused my blood to boil even more. "Aren't you the same one who called her a whore?"

"And aren't you the same one who drugged a poor girl in order to fucking rape her? Oh yeah. I forgot. You tried to molest my niece!"

"They had it coming."

"No, Mister Carter. You have it coming. You better watch your back because I am your worst nightmare. You better thank God that you're in that lovely little prison cell because if you ever see me, it'll be the last time you see daylight."

"Is that a threat?"

"You betcha."

"Keep an eye on those spawn of yours. I'm coming for them next."

And with that he hung up. I was absolutely furious. How dare he threaten me! I may be pregnant but I was still a fighter. No way was I going to let him get away with that shit. Screw this! I was done sitting around.

I placed my hand on the arm of the sofa and pushed myself up. I wobbled a bit but managed to keep myself from falling backwards on to the sofa. I glanced around my surroundings, making sure that no one was around. If I got caught not sitting on my ass I was a dead woman. I waddled through the big house in search of a computer since I had left mine at home.

_God do my feet hurt…_

I glanced up at the stairs, hoping that the office wasn't located on the second or third floor. If it was…

_Ugh. Now I have to pee._

As my complaints continued to fill my head, all I could think about was forcing Emmett to get a vasectomy. Two babies were enough.

I turned away from the stairs and walked down a nearby hall, peaking into each room as I went. Finally, at the very end of the hallway, I found a computer. Walking in to the room, I closed the door behind me and locked it. No need to be interrupted.

The computer chair I sat down in was surprisingly comfy. I just hoped that I would be able to find myself out of it or I would be screaming for help.

After clicking on the internet browser, I pulled up Google and typed in the one name that made my blood boil.

James Carter. Chicago, Illinois.

My eyes widened at the results. The first page was nothing but James.

_Local officer attacks girlfriend._

Of course that one was about Bella. I scrolled down the page, reading over the different headlines.

_Four die in car accident. Young son survives._

_Rape suspect can't be charged._

_Three fires in 24 hours. _

All of the articles I clicked on were about James. This guy was sick. How did Bella not know about this? I'm sure James didn't tell her but surely someone had warned her about this guy. What the hell was Chicago PD thinking? Why would they hire a known criminal? I looked back at the different articles in an attempt to figure out why he was allowed to become a cop.

Acquitted of all charges. Records sealed.

Well that fucking explains it. Perhaps if the legal system had done their damn job then Bella wouldn't be so messed up. This guy was a real piece of work.

"Rose?" I heard Emmett call from the hallway. "Rosie? Where ya' at, baby?" I didn't respond, eager to find out more about Scumbag. "Damn that woman! I tell her to stay put but does she listen? Of course not!" I snickered at Emmett's rambling. He was so cute when he was frustrated.

With the help of the chair, I pushed myself up and walked to the door to unlock. "I'm in here, Em," I called as I opened up the door. Laughter escaped me as I took in my husband's expression. His eyes were narrowed and his big arms rested on his hips. His skin complexion had gone from a light tan to a bright red.

"Boy, do you look angry."

"You said you would stay on that couch, Rosalie."

"So I got bored. Sue me." I shrugged as I turned my back to him in order to sit back down at the computer.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"You see, I received a lovely call just a little bit ago and it sparked my interest."

"A phone call? From who?"

"James."

"Rosalie! Tell me you didn't piss him off. He's dangerous."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I pissed the guy off," I laughed, taking a seat. "This James guy is a real piece of work, Emmett. Arson, attempted rape, woman beater… His parents and two sisters died in a car accident when he was just three years old. The only reason why he survived was because his older sister, who was fifteen years older, threw herself over his car seat. He totally loathes himself, Em. I just don't understand why he's targeting Bella."

"Usually it's because they hold a grudge against women. He probably resents his mother and sisters for dying."

"I don't think Bella knows about this. She deserves to know. So do Charlie and Edward. This guy's psycho."

"Tomorrow," Emmett said, helping me out of the chair. He placed a kiss on my lips and held me close to him. "Tonight is a night for family and fun."


	5. Reach

**_Hello everryone!_**

**_I'll be really quick with announcements. To find out where I am with stories head over to my blog at livejournal. cinnamintkitty(dot)livejournal(dot)com. I'll post the link on my profile! I try to update every other day._**

**_Now enjoy and be sure to review._**

* * *

><p><em>Don't believe in all that you've been told<em>

_The sky's the limit you can reach your goal_

_No one knows just what the future holds_

_There ain't nothing you can't be_

_There's a whole world at your feet_

_I said reach_

_Climb every mountain (reach)_

_Reach for the moon (reach)_

_Follow that rainbow_

_And your dreams will all come true_

_ ~ Reach by S Club 7_

**Chapter Five**

**Reach**

**EPOV**

I couldn't be any prouder of Bella than I was right now.

The dining room was full of excitement as waiters and waitresses zoomed in and out of the kitchen, steering clear of tables and their co-workers. Bella had always been a bit of a projection and it showed with how she ran her restaurant. As employee after employee emerged from behind the scenes, I could hear my girl bark out orders.

Seated also in the VIP section was famous critic, Jacque Rousseau. I had never seen his picture but the salt and pepper haired man just oozed snobby food guy. I wasn't the only one who couldn't keep their eyes off Mister Rousseau. Rosalie and Alice both stared at him like fish out of water.

At least I wasn't so obvious.

The critic chose that moment to look up, forcing Alice and Rosalie to quickly look away. I just shook my head in an attempt to hold in my laughter. Rousseau placed his ballpoint pen inside his small notebook before folding his hands and glancing over at our table.

"Is there something I can help you with, ladies?" he asked with a thick French accent. Rosalie and Alice quickly shook their heads, shuffling food around their plates.

Jasper and Emmett looked back and forth between their women, trying to hide their amusement.

"You'll have to excuse them, sir," Jasper said. "My wife and sister have forgotten that it's impolite to stare. They're- Ow!" Jasper glared at Alice, bending down to rub his leg.

"They're nosey is what Jasper was trying to say," Emmett finished. I could see Rosalie move to kick Emmett but in the end, it was Rosalie rubbing her foot. Emmett threw his head back and laughed, causing several patrons to turn their heads and stare. "Our friend owns the restaurant so they're worried about what your review might say. Now, I may not be some fancy food critic, but I do know food and Bella's is even better then dear old moms." Our father covered his mouth to prevent his own laughter from escaping while our mother playfully glared at my idiot brother.

"I see," Rousseau replied, still wearing a smile full of amusement. "Well, my article will be in _Food Weekly _in two day's time. You'll have to see what I have to say then." His waitress chose to approach him at that time, asking if she could get him anything else. "Oui. I'd like to see the head chef if you please." The waitress nodded, rushing into the kitchen.

Emmett leaned down to Nessie and pulled her chair close to his. "Okay. Here's the deal, kid. I'll give you twenty bucks if you'll eavesdrop."

"Emmett!" My mother and I both shouted at the same time. Rousseau's head snapped up at the noise just as Bella made her way from the kitchen. The majority of us went back to our meals in an attempt to ignore their conversation.

Nessie looked at me and it was at that moment that she looked just like Emmett. "Sorry, daddy. Twenty bucks is twenty bucks. I'll do it, Uncle Emmett."

"Sweet."

Emmett moved Nessie's chair as far as it could go without being noticeable before pulling the table closer to her, forcing the rest of us to also move our seats around. This man was definitely a bad influence on my daughter.

**BPOV**

I wiped my hands furiously on my apron in an attempt to get rid of the sweat that was covering my hands. I didn't know what to think when Mindy came in to the kitchen, saying that Jacque Rousseau wished to talk to me. I didn't really know what to expect. Did food critics call you out of the kitchen on your busiest night of the year to publically humiliate you?

_Please don't let that be how it works…_

My family and friends stared down at their plates; shoveling food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. Were the two tables always that close?

"Mister Rousseau?" Rousseau looked up at me, a pleasant smile on his wrinkled face. "I'm Isabella Swan, head chef and owner."

"Ah, Miss Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"If you don't mind me saying… you have a lovely family. They're very devoted to you."

"My family, sir?"

"I especially enjoyed the scolding the big one received." He chuckled to himself and I couldn't help but smile. "And the little girl… she's your daughter, yes?"

I nodded. "Excuse me for asking, sir, but what does my family have to do with anything?"

"Your daughter is eavesdropping."

I looked over at my family. Emmett and Renesmee stood still, utensils half way to their mouths. I knew the tables were never that close together. Turning my attention back to Rousseau, I laughed.

"It seems that my daughter has some bad influences in her life, sir. You'll have to excuse their behavior. We're almost certain that her uncle was raised by wolves."

"I am a professional of two things, Miss Swan. I know food and I know love, having experienced something so strong myself. Those people over there love you unconditionally. Love like that… it's only once in a lifetime. Don't let it go." Rousseau had me confused. I didn't understand why he was talking to me about my family, about love, when he should be talking to me about my restaurant. "Now, about this fine establishment. My article prints every Monday and will be on shelves by midweek. I urge you to have a look at it I'm sure you'll be very pleased with what I have to say."

"Sir?"

"You have earned your five star rating, Miss Swan," Rousseau replied with a grin. "The food was superb. I particularly liked the chicken. And the dessert… never have I tasted anything so delicious! My waitress was very attentive and the entertainment was enjoyable. These themed nights always seem to go over well with customers, especially when you're looking for some place to bring a child. Though I do have one suggestion."

I nodded, eager to accept whatever Rousseau had to offer.

"Your bus boy… I've been watching him rather closely and I must say that I'm not very fond of him. Every employee makes a restaurant. He's been stealing the tips off the tables and makes rude comments to some of the waitress'. You seem to know what you are doing. Your staff is very knowledgeable of the menu and the ingredients you use. I just don't like that busboy."

"I'll be sure to look into it, Mister Rousseau. I take pride in knowing that I have the best staff in Chicago. Knowing that I may have a bad seed working for me… it bothers me. I'll sit down with my employees, minus Scott, to talk to them about his behavior."

Rousseau nodded, obviously pleased with my reply. He stood up to leave but not before shaking my hand.

I watched him go, walking out my doors before I began jumping down in place. A five star restaurant! I did it!

"So, Hells Bells, can I get some of that cake that guy was having? Or are you going to keep on doing your little happy dance for the entire world to see?"

**EPOV**

"You tell him."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You tell him! He won't hit a pregnant woman!"

"You're kidding me right? Have you forgotten that you have a bun in the oven as well, Alice?"

"Of course not but you have twins and I'm his sister! There must be some sort of rule that you can kill your sister, pregnant or not."

"Alice, just do it already!"

"Fuck you, Rosalie!"

Pressing pause, I stood from my seat on the couch and walked into the hallway. Rosalie and Alice stood there – one with hands on her hips, the other with arms crossed – glaring at the other. Their supposed whispering could be heard over the movie I had been trying to enjoy with Bella and our daughter. After a busy night, I had wanted to relax with my family.

Celebrating with Bella would wait until we were in bed.

"What's going on here?"

Rosalie pushed Alice towards me, causing my sister to stumble. Alice shot a look at Rosalie.

"Alice has something to tell you, Edward," Rosalie said. She motioned for Alice to get on with it. Alice only flipped Rose the bird.

"I don't see why I have to be the one to tell him!" Alice shouted, stomping her foot. "I'm not the one who pissed the fucker off, Rosalie!"

"Wait. Pissed who off?" I asked. Something was definitely going on around here. I had noticed it before we went to Bella's restaurant. Emmett had refused to talk to him until dinner. Rosalie had avoided me for the majority of the night.

"Bye!" Rosalie exclaimed before taking off up the stairs.

"Damn it, Rosalie! Get your pregnant ass back here!" Alice shouted.

"Alice?"

A loud sigh came out of Alice. Her shoulders slumped, causing her to look defeated. Whatever it was, it was huge and she definitely didn't want to tell me.

"Jameshasbeencallingus," Alice quickly pushed out.

"What now?"

Another sigh. Yep. Definitely huge.

"James has been calling us, Edward." Her voice cracked as she said _his_ name. What. The. Fuck. "He calls and calls and calls until one of us picks up. I answered but hung up on him when I realized who it was. Rosalie… Rose gave him a verbal lashing. He's pissed, Edward. I mean really, really pissed."

"What the hell is she thinking?" I shouted. "Does she even know what he's capable of, Alice?"

"Oooh yeah. Trust me she knows. It's you that doesn't know, Edward."

I tilted my head in confusion. Of course I knew what that bastard was capable of. He had nearly killed Bella. Almost raped my child! How could she say that I didn't know?

"James is one sick bastard. Not only has he attacked Bella but he's linked to other attempted rapes and a few fires here and there. The police department hired him because his record was sealed. All the charges were expunged. No one can see what he's capable of. I don't even understand how he's able to make these phone calls. Aren't all calls from the prison listened in on?"

I nodded. "Get Jasper involved, will you? He knows law better than he knows history. I want to know everything about James. If he can swing it, I want Jenks involved. The guy is creepy but he knows his stuff. I want to know everything by tomorrow evening."


	6. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
